


Wouldn't it be funny if King fucked a skag? Haha just kidding... unless? 😳😳

by ScripturientJ



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Copious Amounts of Cum, Knotting, Other, PLEASE DONT READ RHIS ILL START CRYING, Rough Sex, Skags (Borderlands), Trans Male Character, stomach bulge (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: Literally if you read this I'll start crying and then I wont stop





	Wouldn't it be funny if King fucked a skag? Haha just kidding... unless? 😳😳

Rest assured that King knew full well this was a terrible idea. Not his worst, of course, but that didn’t mean that it was a good idea by any means of the word. Then again, Kingston had never been inclined to live life on the safe side of things. So… he was doing this. He was really going to fucking do this. 

If he died, well, at least he would be going out in style. His eye narrowed as he cast a glance back over his shoulder to where he knew that Oleander was lying in wait; concealed by the remains of a once grandeur building, now held together by only tangling weeds and Pandoran-style ivy. Back there.

While King was up here, striding with all the confidence that he could towards the skag nest that Olie had chosen for the occasion; secluded, with a smaller population than most dens they found. Why had he agreed to this again? His skin itched where Olie had haphazardly smeared the thickening liquid on his skin. The stuff was so dense that King could practically smell it himself, even when he was fully dressed. It wasn’t going to be fun trying to wash that off, was it?  
That, however, was an issue for later. King’s heart was caught in his throat as he scoured the area with his eye, noting the notably large alpha skag that was roused from its slumber in his hesitant approach. He sucked in a reassuring breath, and slowly began to unbutton his vest. This was a stupid idea. He was gonna get killed like this. And eaten! And Olie was going to watch. This was stupid. 

Kingston couldn’t help but be reminded that this was his own idea, though. Oleander would have never suggested something like this, but, God, evidently you get a few shots in King and he’s prone to spilling every little secret fetish that he had tucked away. And Olie, oooh, the little creep had been just so happy to help. King had a good week to back out of this, and he knew that, and he knew that not backing out made him… probably even more of a freak then Wright himself but -- shut up, okay? This wasn’t about him being a weirdo.  
Everyone needs a little stress relief a little while, anyway! And King had always been a man of science. Anything for scientific research! 

His vest slid from his shoulders down, landing with a plume of dust as the skag tilted it’s head, narrowing an eye in on him and beginning to clamber to clawed feet, it’s teeth clicking together in a manner that was threatening and -- King absolutely despised the throb of arousal that shot through him at it’s piercing glare, knowing the implications of what was to happen if everything went to plan. Hands shaking now as he moved to fumble to get his belt at least unbuckled as the animal approached with a drawn sort of temper, head low as it’s tongue lazily lagged out of its mouth, teeth shining in the bright Pandoran sun. 

The clang of metal against the packed earth was all it took for the skag to finally serge forward, launching off haunches dense with muscles and rocketing into King with a deafening cry. Breathless as he skidded across the dusty earth, King let out a hoarse shout, writhing as the skag’s snout was shoved into his neck, hot and wet breath fanning against the exposed breath. Fuck, he hadn’t even gotten to undress completely! 

“Couldn’t you have waited, like, two more seconds?” Kingston wheezed out under his breath, choking as the skag’s head shot up and it exhaled directly in his face, hastily turning away, even as it’s claws scraped into his shoulders. This thing’s breath rivaled the breath of some of the pirates he had… “bunked” with a few times back in Oasis. Hadn’t this guy ever heard of a toothbrush? They sold them. Well, maybe not for skags. 

King didn’t have much more time to ponder the existence of toothbrushes manufactured for Pandoran wildlife, quickly sucked into the eager scratching and nosing of the beast at his neck. Oh, lord. It -- this was not a small animal. Kingston wasn’t sure if he was more terrified or turned on as it’s tongue curled over his skin, drawing a small noise from him of half-hearted complaint as it followed the trail of hormones that Olie had smeared across his skin down. Oh. 

Kingston had really thought that Oleander had been looking for an excuse to touch him… well, just about everywhere, but he understood now that it was a more… calculated procedure than that. It all practically lead down to the real prize of the night; well, for the skag at least. King coughed to hide his embarrassment, even now as the animal forcefully nudged and bit at his shirt, snarling and baring its teeth as it tore at the teal fabric. 

“Hey!” King barked out, though he didn’t really consider the consequences of this action; the skag’s head jerking up with a narrowed glare, growling low in it’s chest as Kingston backed off with a small yelp, mumbling something about this being his favorite shirt, but, that was fine. 

Okay, well, he knew there was a chance of it getting ruined on this particular trip but -- listen, okay, he was trying NOT to rouse suspicion with everyone else! He really didn’t want any of them to know that they were doing…. THIS! That would be terrible! 

King shivered as the thing trailed saliva across his chest, stinging where it settled in as he let out a low whine in the back of his throat, squirming again only for hooked claws to dig slightly into his shoulder in an obvious threat. Kingston bit back another small remark, squinting his eye shut as the thing settled down further and shoved it’s wet maw against his still-clothed crotch. Oh my God. 

“Fuck.” It was a short exclamation of surprise more than anything else, jumping. The skag’s claws sank into the fine dust, dragging and threatening at his sides, almost at his hips as he squirmed under the unrelenting press, “That’s - that’s not how it works, just let me, like, get my pants off and you can --” When King moved his hands down in an attempt to undo the front of his pants, he was met only with snapping teeth and another sharp screech, the former pirate jerking his hands back. 

“Dude! You can’t fucking -- wait, n-” King made a humiliating sound as it nudged up against him again, threatening at the fabric with its teeth and forcing his legs further apart to better fit it’s broad armoured shoulders. Kingston cursed, squirming in an attempt to get away, or more to just get it to stop trying to tear through his pants. 

“You’re not gonna be able to do it! There’s not enough room! You’re just gonna end up giving me some fucked up new genital piercings! Stop!” Kingston was very vocal about his complaints as it continued to smash it’s face against him, fumbling again but this time in an attempt to push at it’s face, only to be met with an enraged screech. Oh. Fuck. The skag cried again, and then shoved it’s face into him harder, first met with the beginnings of tearing fabric, only to repeat the process, shoving it’s forelegs and muzzle underneath King and jerking up, sending him flying head over heels across the sand. 

Kingston screamed, fumbling for a hold on the sand as he was suddenly sent flying and then landed on his front, smashed into the dust of the Pandoran dune as the skag immediately pounced upon him again, circling and then sinking it’s claws into the small of his back, leaving him breathless and trapped. Oh. Well, I see how it is then. 

Kingston gasped for breath, then squealed again as suddenly the healthy rip of perfectly good pants being torn sounded through the air, the skag tearing away the fabric with ease now that he was pinned to the dusty earth and it was given more room to work. Kingston was briefly thankful that he had at least thought to go commando -- for some reason, underwear was a rarity on Pandora. Actually, he should ask Cam about that -- his thought process was broken by the thing shoving in again, insistent now that it had its eyes on what it had been looking for the whole time. Oh. King couldn’t help the noise that escaped him as the skag shoved it’s head against him obsessively, spittle splattering across his bare skin as it sought the source of the deepest scent that was coming off of King. Okay, so, maybe King had gone a little overboard with the pheromones in that department, but, like, okay he did what he thought he had to do -- okay? So, if he used a little bit more of the self-proclaimed skag lube that he found on the ECHOnet than was recommended, so sue him. 

King’s voice caught in his throat as the rough skin was rubbed over him, and he squirmed and struggled a bit, breathing catching in his chest as the skag eagerly nosed him over, dragging it’s warm tongue over him before dragging it across his back, soaking through the thin fabric of the patched and worn dress-shirt, before it suddenly surged forward, crouching over him. 

Kingston’s heart beat hard in his chest, and he complied greedily this time as it insistently dragged him up by the hips, bending him up in such a position that it put all he had to offer on display. Kingston stifled a sharp cry as it nudged something against his back, though there was very little guessing as to what it could be, the skag roughly jabbing around until the tip of it's cock finally caught on Kingston's entrance. Oh. 

He shrieked as it shoved in with little warning, forcing him to take it down to the root of it's unsheathed length with little precaution, Kingston gasping for a full breath at the unrelenting hurt of the stretch despite what preparations he had been sure to make. Oh, Oh — fuck, okay, yeah, Olie had warned him that — Okay, King wasn't gonna lie, this was a bit of the appeal of it all but he couldn't… shit. 

His breathing came in desperate gasping cries as the skag held him there for a moment, it's clawed forepaws hooked on his hips firmly with no care for potential injury on Kingston's part. It was a wild and feral fucking, and part of King was disgusted with himself for enjoying it as much as he did, as the softened underbelly of the skag smashed against him. He was pressed into the dust, the sand grating and tearing at his exposed arm as he grasped for a hold on anything to no avail. 

Where King was here to fuck, this thing was here to breed and move on with it's life, and it was obvious. Kingston buried his face in his arms where they had been tucked under him in an attempt to help keep him propped up, choking on cries and moans as he was fervently used. The ache of the unrelenting stretch didn't leave, not as the skag continued to forcibly fuck into him deeper, but King didn't have the heart to mind, and he was sure that if he wanted to he could feel where the skag was using him if he placed a hand on his stomach, though he was unable to test his theory. 

Kingston was putty in the skag's claws in on-time, his carefully styled hair falling apart into messy curls as it was ruffled and mussed. Pleas fell from his lips, only to be reached by deaf ears (did skags have ears, even? Who knows). He should be embarrassed and humiliated by the idea that he was being seen like this — but the idea that Olie was just… watching him only sent another sort of thrill through Holt, and he clenched around the skag. Teeth snapped at his shoulder, grazing the skin and snorting out a hot breath as he jerked back, keening as the skag used him. His vision was bleary, and he was sure there were some tears involved (though he'd never admit it), choking and struggling for breath as the beginnings of a knot caught inside of him before pulling back out again, the uneven harsh rhythm not faltering. Oh. Oh, yeah. That was the fun part. 

Kingston's chest seized at the idea that he was going to be knotted out here; in the middle of the Pandoran desert. He throbbed and clenched harder, sobbing out as the animal snapped at him again, leaning in and putting all of it's energy into fucking what felt like the life out of King. 

As it's knot inflated steadily, it continued to fuck in and out of Kingston, and everytime it shoved into him or pulled out forcibly, Kingston was sure he was going to die then and there. His tears had been restrained before, however desperate, but now he wasn't even trying to muffle his sobs, desperately twisting to try and get a good look despite his good eye being blurry with tears. 

By the time that the skag was locked in fully, Kingston was a sobbing puddle underneath it, desperately rocking back into it, and letting it tug at him despite the warning growl he got. Oh. Oh, yeah, it — yeah. King was breathing hard, shaking violently as he propped himself on his metal arm, reaching down with his flesh hand to trace a shaking finger over where he was stretched as the skag continued to slowly rock into him, and then there — oh.  
Kingston made a choked sound as he was filled with the animal's hot cum, filling him without remorse as it snarled, continuing to rock against him as he collapsed into the dust. King was loud. That was for sure. 

He was sure that he was babbling something out, but the words barely made sense to him as the skag, well, bred him, continuing to sob out tearfully, desperately. That was the end of it for Kingston, cumming around the skag's knot shamelessly as it continued to pump him full. He keened loudly again, letting the skag support him with it's enforcing paws as he slumped into the dust, unable to drop fully anyhow given to the link between their hips.  
King was pretty sure his brain had shut down at this point, placid as the skag finally finished, though they were still locked together by the creatures knot. 

There wasn't any running away from it, not that King felt so inclined. His legs felt like jelly, and everything felt like it was on fire. But, like, in a good way. His nerves stood on end from where the skag still tugged at him, the adrenaline of it all still pumping through his veins. Several minutes of silence passed, extensive as Kingston fought the urge to drift off underneath the skag. A filthy keen escaped him as the creature twisted away from him, pulling at him and drawing another whimper from deep within his chest as it tugged at his entrance. This was good. This was so so good. King's breath was rough, lungs struggling to draw a full breath as his eye fluttered, glancing towards where he knew Olie to be hiding; still watching.  
Bastard. 

Kingston's breathing broke into a weak cry as the skag suddenly roughly tugged away from him, popping free with a bit of a struggle despite its deflating knot. The response was immediate, the animals hot seed immediately spilling from him and staining his already ruined pants. 

It was with a shaky hand that he risked another gentle touch, exhaling sharply as his fingers dragged through the thick release that continued to sluggishly slip from him, clenching around nothing where he had once been overfilled. He was wrecked, fuck, oh — he whimpered, eye fluttering fully shut. That was so hot. God, he wishes he could get a picture and see it for himself. Or, maybe even show other people. Maybe. Probably not. 

He was shaken from his daze by the soft voice of Olie ringing out behind him, cooing in his general direction, "Aw, who's a good boy?" 

Kingston blinked his eye open again, squinting before moving to push himself up onto his elbows, beginning to speak before Olie spoke again, with the rustling of what sounded like fabric, as if pulling something put of his bag. 

"You're a good boy, aren't you, Jack? You did so good for poor King." Oleander's voice was barely audible, what with the excited caterwauling of the skag. 

Oh my God. Are you fucking kidding me?


End file.
